


A Chefe

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "...um artigo de luxo"





	A Chefe

Cersei costumava contratar a jovem menos atraente de qualquer grupo que se candidatasse para a posição de sua assistente independentemente das qualificações, a mulher que ao seu lado a fizesse parecer mais bela em comparação. Mas ela abre uma exceção para Taena.

Não havia nada no currículo da outra mulher que se destacasse tanto assim para ela abrir uma exceção, mas havia na sua presença. Algo que a lembrava de pecado e poder, luxuria e desejo.

Era uma estratégia praticamente oposta da sua de antes, mas ela tinha certeza que ia acabar tendo o mesmo efeito, afinal uma mulher bela e mais jovem nos seus braços era o mais valioso artigo de luxo.


End file.
